Moon Fall
by mermaidhotty
Summary: Her name was Victoria McCall, or Vicki to anyone who took the time to get to know her. She didn't know anything about the grandmother she was named after, and less about why her parents never bothered to tell her about their past. But on her sixteenth birthday she begins to realize that perhaps there are a couple dangerous and harry secrets her family has hidden in their closets.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Have you seen my left converse?" Vicki yelled down the hallway to her mother.

"Have you checked under your bed?" A voice yelled back from the kitchen.

"Yes!" She yelled. Wait, had she? She walked back into her room and knelt on the floor by her bed. Yup, right there, behind her orange sheets. "Found it!"

"Told you!" Her mom smiled in the kitchen. "Come get some breakfast!"

Vicki finished tying her left shoe, grabbed her book bag and headed down the hallway. She could smell the bacon before she had even gotten a foot outside her bedroom door.

"That smells fantastic, Mom." She let her bag slip from her shoulder to the floor and plopped herself in a wooden chair at the kitchen table.

The bacon popped in the skillet as her mom flashed a smile. "The toast will be done in just a second and I've got orange juice in the fridge."

Vicki squinted her eyes, slightly concerned at this point. "Why are you making such a nice breakfast? Normally you just throw a granola bar at me and tell me to get off to school."

Her mom lifted her eyebrows in mock innocence. "Can't I do something nice for my daughter on occasion?"

There was a moment of hesitant silence from both of them.

"Does this have something to do with it being my birthday today?" Vicki glared at her mother's back as she suddenly became intently focused on the precise cooking techniques of the food.

"Did I hear someone say birthday?" Her dad's head popped around the hall wall. He had a huge smile on his face. "That means it's time to celebrate!" He walked around the corner, his hands hidden behind his back.

Vicki groaned loudly. "I thought we all agreed we weren't going to do celebrations this year."

"But you only turn sixteen once Vicki. We need to celebrate!" Her dad stepped closer and gave her a peck on the head. "Happy birthday dear." He placed a small gold colored wrapped box on the table in front of her. "That's from your mother and me."

Despite not wanting to celebrate, she couldn't help but smile at the small gift. "Really guys, you didn't have to."

Her mother smiled at her. "We hope you like it." She pulled a few plates out of the cupboard.

Careful to not rip the wrapping paper, Vicki gingerly pulled at the tape. Inside was a small brown box. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment then pulled off the lid. Inside rested a thick goldish chain with an imperfect gold circle pendant on the end. In the middle of the pendant was the image of a wolf. It wasn't like anything she had seen before.

"I love it!" Vicki slipped the chain over her head and let the pendant rest on her chest. "It's so wonderful!" She looked at the huge grins on her mom and dad's face.

Her mom set the plates of food on the table as she and her husband sat down. Her husband's plate was piled high as usual, while she and her daughter had the usual portions. The conversation was light and happy as Vicki told her parents the classes she had that day and how she had way too much homework to do the night before.

Suddenly a honk came from outside their house.

Vicki glanced down at her watch. "Crap that would be Lizbeth. She said she'd give me a ride to school today." She scarfed down her last sliver of bacon and scooped up her book bag. She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek and her mom a quick hug. "Thank you again for the amazing gift. I'll see you after swim practice!" And she was out the door.

Scott and Allison McCall stared at each other from across the small, round wooden table. The unwrapped box sat open where Victoria had left it.

"I can't believe that our daughter is sixteen today. She was just a baby only yesterday." Scott grabbed his wife's hand.

"Are you sure we should pass the pendant onto her? She doesn't know anything about the Argent legacy. She's only met my dad a couple times. She doesn't even know that she's named after my mother." Allison rubbed the top of Scott's hand. "What happens if she researches the pendant like I did?"

Scott didn't respond right away. "Then she'll find some interesting stories about wolves and hunters." He looked at their hands, a suddenly serious expression on his face. "Really though, I don't think that's the biggest concern on our list right now."

Allison squeezed his hand. "We don't know for sure, and neither does the pack."

"I still don't know if it was the safest thing to let her be by herself on her sixteenth birthday. If anything were to happen, anything at all, it would be today. What if she…" Scott trailed off.

Allison stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his collar, kissing his ear. Scott leaned into her, sighing at the comfort she gave. He could feel his eyes glowing a soft red.

"There's a full moon tonight." Scott stared out the kitchen window.

Allison nodded slightly.

"I've asked the pack to keep an eye out for her, just in case." Scott gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Shouldn't we at least warn her? What if something does happen? What if she does change? Victoria has no idea about me or the pack. It she did get the werewolf genes, I don't want it to be something she fears."

Pulling back slightly, Allison turned his face to look at her. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret from her in case she never did show any werewolf traits." Scott's red eyes didn't look appeased. "What if I called Lydia? What with her being Vicki's principal, she can keep an eye out for her. We could even recruit Stiles and Cora if you really wanted."

Scott thought about it. "Lydia isn't a bad idea. But not Stiles. Cora's due to have her baby any day. They don't need this kind of stress right now. Plus their two little boys don't know either. We promised no werewolf stuff with them until they were old enough. Cora may be part of my pack, but we can't involve her just in case."

Allison nodded again and reached for her phone. "I'll talk to Lydia. Now, go get ready for work. I promise we'll know if anything starts going on with Vicki." She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and then walked into the living room to call Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki climbed out of Lizbeth's car, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the slightly chilly air. Her senses seemed to open for a moment and she could take every smell and sound in. She relished in the vibrancy of it until a minute later when her senses dulled again. Shaking her head in slight confusion, she turned and smiled at her best friend.

"So, remember. No making a big deal out of my birthday. Just because I'm sixteen, it doesn't mean I need the whole school knowing about it." Vicki looped her arm through her best friend's

Lizbeth rolled her eyes. "Please, like I purposely want to give Little Miss Mollie another reason to pick on you." She squeezes their arms together.

Both taking a deep breath they started forward towards the school doors. Inside the halls were already crowded and Vicki smelt sweat and nervousness. She almost paused for a second when she realized that thought. She could understand smelling sweat. But being able to smell fear? Lizbeth must have seen the look of confusion on her face.

"What's up?" She scanned the halls. "Is something wrong?"

Vicki shook her head in response. Already the strange smells and thoughts that had come with them had disappeared. "Nah. Just a random thought. Hey, want to see if we can find Kian?"

Lizbeth's face lit up while a huge blush covered her already rosy cheeks. "You know I'm always up for that."

Vicki spotted Kian outside his locker a few minutes later. She let Lizbeth go ahead as she went off to her own locker. As she got closer she thought she could hear something. Pausing as she turned her lock, she thought she picked up a faint but somehow familiar smell. Looking both ways down the hallway she couldn't see anything amongst the throng of students. She rolled her eyes and focused back on her locker.

'Aren't you being a little paranoid?'

Vicki turned her head. It sounded like someone was talking directly into her ear. But no one was standing even remotely close to her.

She heard some muffled response.

'Of course I'll keep an eye out, but I don't think you have a reason to worry. She has a smart head on her shoulders. Plus she's quick. Just calm down and help the pack out.'

Another, quicker muffling. The longer Vicki listened, the more she thought the voice sounded like Miss Martin's.

The vibrantly loud ringing of the class bell sounded in her ears. She gave a sharp yell as she threw her hands up to cover her ears that now seemed too sensitive to everything around her.

"Hey, Vik, you okay?"

Squinting through the pain in her ears Vicki looked up to see Lizbeth and Kian standing by her. Lizbeth put a hand on her shoulder, genuine concern written into her eyes.

Vicki straightened up, the pain in her ears fading as the sounds around her returned to normal. "Yeah, I'm fine." She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to calm herself. "We should probably be getting to class. You know Coach Finstock will call us out even if we walk in a second after the late bell goes off."

As the day progressed, Vicki began to feel like she was being followed. At lunch she had hardly been able to sit still. There had been the constant and persistent feeling of eyes on the back of her neck. But whenever she had looked around at the crowded mass of teenagers, no one had been paying her any attention. Not even perfect Miss Mollie. But Vicki had noticed she was too busy flirting with Declan today to pay her any mind.

For the hundredth time Vicki stared down at her empty tray. Her stomach growled slightly. Quickly she put a hand on her abdomen to try and silence the embarrassing rumbling. She shouldn't still be hungry. She already ate twice as much as she normally did at lunch. And for the hundredth time she looked over at the mystery meat sitting practically untouched on Lizbeth's tray. Despite the brown square that was supposed to pass as meat never being appealing before, today she felt as if she could wolf it down. In agitation she shook her head. Her body was on the fritz today and it was really starting to annoy her.

It was a saving grace when the next bell rang. She only had one more class to get through for the day. Then she could go to track practice and hopefully get over whatever was causing her to act so weird.

She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Sitting at her desk in English, she couldn't help but watch in dismay as heavy blue-gray storm clouds gathered above the school. The parking lot outside Beacon Hills High was dark. In her mouth Vicki could practically taste the almost oppressing o-zone. She knew they were about to get a really bad storm. Those clouds outside were merely a warning. Suddenly there was a strange metallic taste in her mouth; a flash of lightning struck outside. A few girls yelped as the teacher told them to ignore the small storm and pressed on with his lesson.

Thunder rolled across the sky, overly loud in Vicki's ears. She wanted to climb under her desk and hide. She had never liked storms. And she just knew this one was going to be a nasty one. She considered for a moment calling her dad to come get her after school. Lizbeth's car didn't drive well in the rain and she was beginning to feel nervous.

"Mr. Andrews, can I use the restroom?" She shot her hand up in the air.

He waved at her and she quickly got up from her seat. Doing a quick check that her cellphone was in her pocket she quietly left the classroom and headed towards the end of the hall. She tapped her foot anxiously as she listened to the dial tone on her phone.

"Come on, pick up." He had the day off. Why wasn't he home?

Hanging up in frustration as soon as she heard the voicemail she sunk to the floor.

"Miss McCall?"

Vicki looked up to see her Principal standing over her. She gave a sheepish smile. "Yes?"

"May I ask what you're doing out of class?"

She gulped. Her heart was racing. "I had to make a phone call."

"Perhaps you should have done that during lunch?" Miss Martin had her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at Vicki, concern on her face. When Alison had called her this morning, she had thought that she and Scott were being overly paranoid. But now looking at Vicki sitting on the floor, shaking and clearly agitated, maybe they had a valid reason to worry. Gently she knelt down next to her. "Vicki, are you doing okay Hun?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who were you trying to call?"

"My dad." Vicki focused on taking deep breaths, trying to get her heart back to normal.

Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew Scott wasn't going to be answering the phone anytime soon. He would be too busy making sure all was ready for the pack tonight. His daughter wasn't the only adolescent he had to worry about. Isaac and Michelle's son was anticipating his first turning tonight. That's why he had and excused absence today. Michelle had been an omega to wander into Scott's territory a couple years after graduation. Isaac had stumbled upon her and well, he had never been able to take his eyes off her since. But since they were both werewolves, they had told Abel, their son, and Erika, their daughter, about what they would grow up to be. It was a given. Now as Lydia watched Vicki struggle with what might be changes being brought on by that night's full moon, she wished Scott had told his daughter. It still wasn't her place to say anything. She may be his Emissary, but he was Alpha and this was s personal decision between him and Alison.

"Miss Martin, do you mind if I go to the nurse's office?" Vicki stood up from the ground, Lydia rising with her.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Vicki nodded. In truth she just felt weird. The now falling rain outside made her anxious. Plus, she was getting this weird sensation of being a stranger in her own skin. "I think I just need a quiet place to lie down for a while."

Nodding, Lydia urged her towards the office. "I'll grab your things and bring them to you. I'll tell the office to try to reach your parents to come get you."

Managing a slight smile, Vicki thanked her and quickly walked towards the nurse's office.

Lydia watched her go. She might not be able to reach Scott, but she knew someone who could. Pulling out her phone she dialed the number then held the phone to her ear. It rang only once before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Stiles. It's Lydia. How have you been?"

After half an hour of sitting in a hard chair in the nurse's office with the light off, Vicki had been able to sufficiently calm herself. Miss Martin had brought her book bag and told her they had gotten a hold of her dad. He would be there in ten minutes to take her home. Vicki still wasn't sure how her Principal had tracked her dad down, but she was grateful nonetheless. A quiet knock came at the door.

"Vik? Can I come in?" Lizbeth's voice came through the thin wood.

"Yeah," she called back.

The door cracked open and Vicki had to blink slightly at the light that flooded in.

"Mind if I turn on the light?" Lizbeth didn't seem too keen on sitting in the dark room.

"That's fine." She shut her eyes as she heard the light switch flip up. After blinking a few times she was fine.

"So, what happened? You texted me saying your dad's coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. You know I'm not good with storms, and I think I'm getting sick or something. My ears keep ringing and my body is all achy."

"I'm sorry Vik. Do you want me to bring you your English homework by later tonight?"

Vicki gave her a big smile. "You're the best. That would be great."

There was another knock on the door followed by Miss Martin poking her head in the small room. "Your dad is here Miss McCall."

Vicki picked up her book bag and gave Lizbeth a quick hug goodbye.

"Back to class Miss McEwan." Their Principal held the door open for them and they parted ways.

"Tell your father hi for me. And get feeling better. We don't want you missing too much school."

"I will. Thanks again Miss Martin." Vicki quickly walked out the school doors and down the steps, careful to grab the handrail. The rain was coming down in sheets and her hair and clothes were soaked as she reached her dad's Impreza.

Swinging her bag into the backseat, she shook her head as she shut the car door behind her.

"Hey! Honey!" Scott held up his hands in mock defense as his daughter flung a bucket of water at him with her hair.

"Oops. Sorry daddy." She smiled sheepishly and buckled her seatbelt. "Thank s for coming to get me."

Scott nodded. "Of course. Mind filling me in though on why you needed me to? Your Principal was saying you weren't feeling well?" Carefully he pulled out of the parking lot. His windshield wipers were going at full speed but he could barely see anything out of his windshield. He was half tempted to use his wolf vision to see better. But he almost felt like his daughter was watching him like a hawk.

"It's just been a strange day. I've been hearing things in the school hallways, I've got a headache, and my body is strangely sore." She sighed. "I just love being sick on my birthday."

Leaning over Scott put a hand on her knee and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Let's get you home. I'm sure once you have a long warm bath and some soup in your system you'll feel much better."

Vicki grabbed her dad's hand. It sounded like a great idea to her. She took in a deep breath, trying to keep relaxed. Strangely she could taste something in the air. She sniffed quickly. Yeah, she could definitely smell it.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why does it smell like wet dog in your car?"


End file.
